


Reflections

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Harry reflects on his life as he ushers in his thirty-fifth birthday. <br/><b>A/N:</b> Unbetad – please poke me if you see anything glaring! ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

* * *

Harry stood silently in the darkness, looking out into the moonlit garden. He hadn't been up at midnight to welcome his birthday for years, nor did his friends send him cards and presents timed to arrive then anymore. He smiled, a little sadly, thinking back on the birthdays of his childhood spent lonely, hungry, and unloved in his cupboard. These days Harry was blessed with love and a family, who always made sure his birthday was special.

Warm arms slid around his waist and Harry sighed as he felt Severus press against him. 

"Happy birthday, my heart."

Harry leaned back into his husband's warmth. "Never thought I'd make it to thirty-five." He turned his head, gazing at Severus' profile. 

Severus snorted. "Something about fighting a Dark lord as a child?"

"More likely due to the fact that losing wasn't an option."

"You fought that battle like everything else you do: with hard work, effort, and determination, Harry, and the philosophy of never, ever giving up." Severus nuzzled his ear. "The same way you fought for me, despite my initial reluctance, and then fought for our sons when everything seemed set against them even being born."

Harry arched his throat. "The twins start Hogwarts in just a month! Makes me feel old." 

"Makes me nervous," Severus muttered against his skin. " _I_ remember all the trouble _you_ got into during your years there."

"I was a victim of circumstance," Harry gasped, Severus hand sliding down into his sleep pants. 

"Uh huh," Severus kissed his way down to Harry's shoulder. "Perhaps we should find a way to eliminate your restlessness, so we both can sleep." 

"A lovely birthday shag?" Harry asked, buckng his hips as Severus fisted his cock.

"I was thinking more hard, fast, and explosive." Severus purred, turning Harry toward the bed. 

Harry's body sang as Severus lived up to his promise, thrusting into him hard and deep as Harry rocked his hips to meet him. It was a bit wild, but Harry loved it, especially when he tightened his muscles as his climax exploded through him and watched Severus lose his tightly held control. Afterwards they lay in a sweat heap and Harry sighed happily in Severus' embrace. 

On reflection, Harry knew he had everything he had ever yearned for during those years he spent locked in his cupboard: health, wealth, a soulmate, and the unconditional love of a family.

* * *


End file.
